the_world_of_fairy_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Anderlusia
Anderlusia is a nation that came in escape of Davide's attacks and also the sentinels. They escaped and came to a planet they called Anderlusia. Their first Empress is now Empress Lucia Primriver and are working to rebuild what they lost. They are currently funded by the Anti Winx for rebuilding. Currently there is not much history associated with this nation, as it is still a developing tropical world. Its weather patterns unlike Lucia is subject to occasional super-heated rainstorms that can easily boil away anything that is liquid, sparking wildfires, and can burn through exposed skin. It currently exists in the fifth generation during what they call the "Artemis Era" in honor of a slain Traveler of the same name by Sentinels alongside fifteen others for knowing too much about the existence of the universe. The Lucians are hoping this era is a last chance opportunity for exacting vengeance for their fallen brethren after its previous ruler frequently exposed the actions of the Dominion and its allies, narrowly escaped the death penalty, and nearly sending their leader into dementia, a fatal stage of depression. At current for now, they are 200,000 light years minimum safe distance from the Dominion and 150,000 light years from their former homeland. Birth of the Thundercrushers Guild At a critical time when Anderlusia needs all the previous strength gathered from across the generations around their previous world, including some historical figures, which have undergone drastic transformations in appearance after they're artificially revived. Lucian was summoned by Tsutsumi's grandmaster named Ruxea, a man in his 60's who had survived both wars with the Chasers and learned a lot about energy management as well as dream manipulation, one of the last surviving people that first taught humanity how to dream more efficiently than any other civilization. When asked about the current state of affairs within the universe, Tsutsumi reminds Lucian that the past is supposed to be forgotten, but Lucian insists that the people that fled Lucia suffered greatly from the loss and wants to restore old pride. Then Ruxea decided that in order for humanity to survive well, he tells Lucian to undertake two trials that govern the physical and mental parts of the self, something that he in his dream form had experienced a long while back. Tsutsumi, along with Lena from Copper-Black Cross and Tempesta from the Void, formerly a high-end prized slave of STORM went along with Ruxea's initiation rites to succeed in those two stages. The first stage took place inside the basement cellar of the dojo, which turns out to be a makeshift shelter in case of natural disaster or apocalypse, and the second stage took place outdoors in a huge spherical ring surrounded by a valley with a crowd of students. Lucian came out as the victor though very much wounded and tired from both trials due to tolerance to pain being that high and Ruxea appointed him as the Harbinger of the guild before he retire from his life-long work as a sage. Moments later, Kisara Tendo, a former leader of her own organization that was destroyed in the Second Chasers War came to Anderlusia to lead the operations whilst Lucian simply acts as an adviser to the guild and emissary of the planet. Being a very recent founding of such a rapidly thriving community based in Hoskana Province, it quickly gain the attention of the STORM Union Alliance after they get to hear one of Delain's songs that mention their personality and the reason why humanity is struggling against impossible odds to control nature even by current standards. As of current, the guild can hold up to around fifty students in capacity, but it is rumored to grow immensely as new construction projects are in the works to improve the dojo into a proper guild base. Yet only eight members in the first tier of renovations can participate in a mission at any one time, the others are reserved to replace them in case something goes wrong. The guild's regiments tend to rotate so that when one group of guild members returns, another group will come in to take their place for the next mission, and so forth. The second tier of renovations once complete which is not given a release date from the government will double that number of participants from eight to sixteen at a time and increasing the capacity from fifty to five hundred. The final tier of renovations in the future years to come if Anderlusia survives well will double it again totaling thirty-two at a time and raising the capacity to a whopping five thousand in reserve forces, making it look as close to a small guild-oriented district with its own local economy separate from the planetary economy. Trivia The Thundercrushers Guild is a loose analogue reference to ''Unreal's ''Thunder Crash team and ''Skyrim's ''the Companions' Guild based in Whiterun Hold. It has its own emblem, which has a sun in the middle with eight yellow stripes shooting out from its center within a green background. This might indicate it is a solar-oriented guild dedicating to worshiping the light even though they harbor some friendly Chasers who are only into worshiping the darkness instead without complaint. It usually plays music that goes against STORM Union's ideals to a degree, portraying humanity's struggle to remind itself of its actions and inspiration of hope against them in a psychological way. When facing enemies, they play futuristic Japanese music instead that matches the timeline they're in, which hints that the guild is a diversified theocratic-technocratic society because not only they're into religion for guidance and providing a civilian militia as protection, but they also take interest into outer space and innovation for a better world around them. Category:Nation Category:Lucian Tripartite Pact